An Untold Love
by Jason Jenkins
Summary: I suck at summaries. VegetaOC fic. NOT a Mary Sue fic like so many others you've read. Just give it a chance, you may like it. shrugs
1. Chapter 1: Distracted

Hello everyone I'm new to the site, my name is Jason but please just call me JJ. I'm a big fan a girl named Psyconorikan and her manga. She's an american but her characters and her story are soo beautiful. If you want to see some pics of her just check my profile. My favorite coupling is going to sound weird but it's one of her characters Michiru/Michelle and Vegeta from DBZ, so I'm currently writing a story about them.

Go ahead and flame me or whatever I really don't care. But please don't insult Michelle's character, I have great respect for the char and the manga she is in. If you don't like stories that involve anyone OTHER than Bulma, simply don't read. And she is not a "Mary Sue" you can say it all you want but I know she's not so whateva. And she's soon to be published in 2007 by Seven Seas Publishing.

Summary: This story involves two character known as Michelle/Michiru and Edgar/Edegaru from one of my favorite mangas (that's soon to be published) This story has nothing to do with that mang however, the two characters were born and raised in the DBZ world and this is my story.

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, Michelle/Michiru and Edgar/Edegaru belong to Psyconorikan. I have her permission to use her characters.

* * *

**An Untold Love**

**Chapter 1: Distracted**

Michelle watched as the minutes slowly passed by at Capsule Corp. Could it possibly go any slower? This had to be the slowest day of all time... She was an employee at Capsule Corp, the head of the design department. Science was never really her favorite or best subject, she left that stuff to Bulma.

She was eighteen years old, almost nineteen now. She was a little above average height for a female. She had long blonde hair that was straight near the top and wavy starting at about the shoulder and down.

She had emerald green eyes that were wide and alert. Her figure was slender and feminine. Her hair also consisted of a delicate bead decoration that trailed down her golden locks, adding almost a glittery touch to her.

"Michelle, what's wrong? You look kind of dazed there." A voice came from behind her. Her lifelong friend and work partner at Capsule Corp., Edgar, stood staring with a look of confusion on his face.

He was seventeen and a half, a tall boy, and had dark, spikey hair to match his eyes. Him and Michelle were best friends and lived at Capsule Corp their entire lives. The two had been left with Bulma's parents when they were only infants. Their fathers were friends of theirs that had died in an overseas war, neither of them had a mother. Mrs. Breifs had offered to take them in, knowing an orphanage wouldn't be a good place to be left in.

So the two grew up there, they knew everything about Goku and his saiyan history. They knew all about Frieza and how he exterminated the saiyan race. They knew all about how Vegeta was the prince of the forgotten race. They pretty much knew everything that had went on.

It had been three years since Cell had been defeated and that Goku had been dead. The two teens had missed their dear friend greatly. Michelle just sighed and sat down, "Well I don't know... nothing is wrong really Edgar. I'm just having a little trouble finishing these new designs Bulma requested..." She finally responded with, tapping her pencil on the desk as she yawned.

Edgar took a seat next to her, he was also an employee at the corporation. He had been interested in cooking all his life and had always cooked for everyone there anyways. Bulma had finally decided to hire him as their official cook when he had turned seventeen.

"Well Michelle I'm sure you'll come up with something. It's really nothing to worry about anyways I mean it's not like they'd ever fire us right? We're practically related to one of the richest families in the world." Edgar said matter-of-factly.

Michelle nodded and stretched. "Hey you're right Edgar. Well, I guess I have it better then you anyways. At least whenever I don't finish my work right away I don't have Vegeta on my ass until it gets done right?" She laughed.

"Tell me about it! I thought Goku ate alot!" Edgar replied. The two laughed loudly together, Edgar actually fell out of his chair while laughing and suddenly stopped. Not because he banged his head against the floor, but because he realized the saiyan prince had been standing there against the GR door, listening to the whole thing.

Edgar turned red as he got up and just glared at Michelle like he was trying to tell her to shut up. She just continued laughing, not knowing Vegeta was only feet behind her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe Vegeta can finally win against Goku in an eating contest!" She said still laughing. She suddenly noticed Edgar's laughter had ceased and his face was red. "What? Edgar? What's wrong?" She asked, taking a drink from her can of Pepsi.

"Well well well. If it isn't the bimbo beadhead and the homo." Vegeta said, finally walking towards them. Michelle gulped her Pepsi nervously and spun around, "V... Vegeta! Hello there buddy! Heh heh..." She laughed innocently with a hand behind her head. He stopped inches from her and glared down at her.

"I'm surprised at you Michelle, usually when you talk shit you say it to my face. Turning into a coward lately are we?" She just sweatdropped, "Don't be stupid. It's not like I haven't called you a pig to your face before!" She replied with narrowed eyes.

"Well woman, at least my love for food doesn't show. I bet you wish you could say the same." He said with a cocky voice and an amused look on his face.

"Psh whatever, I know I'm not fat so talk all you want. You are soo full of yourself, you don't even look good anyways!" She said, lying at the end and taking another drink from her Pepsi.

Edgar finally stepped in, "I don't know Michi, he looks pretty damn good to me." He said, not embarrassed at all. Michelle and Vegeta were used to his talk of how great Vegeta looked. Michelle crossed her arms over her chest as Vegeta's ego gained another hundred points, "Why thank you Edgar. At least I know one of you has a brain." He said as he walked passed them and towards the exit of the room, "Speaking of food, I'm hungry. See you later."

"The stuff I made for you is in the fridge! Just put it in the microwave for a couple minutes!" Edgar called after him as Michelle threw her empty can in the direction the saiyan prince had disappeared in.

"GAH! Why do you always do that Edgar?" Michelle shouted furiously, sitting down with a look of frustration.

"Do what?" He asked, not knowing what she meant. "You ALWAYS boost his already over-inflated ego!"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, he DOES look good. I don't know why you just can't admit it. But he wants you anyways not me." Edgar said to her.

Her eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about? Hello? He's with Bulma and he has a kid. So how does that work?"

Edgar rolled his eyes, "I just know these things because I'm gay. With Bulma? Come on Michelle, they don't even sleep in the same room... You can't possibly be that dense."

"Edgar be realistic, he's thirty-six and I'm only eighteen. I mean come on. And besides, they were still together at one time. Just because they don't sleep in the same room doesn't mean anything." Michelle said, she had known Vegeta since he came to live at Capsule Corp from Namek and had always been attracted to him. She didn't deny any strong feelings she had for this man. Alas, she never told him how she felt.

"Michelle who cares how old he is? Don't you remember saiyans live longer then us? And believe me they aren't together, that whole thing happened when you were like thirteen anyways." Edgar argued.

"I don't even know why I'm discussing this, it's rediculous. I mean we don't even like eachother." She spat, continuing to draw away at the design she hadn't finished. Edgar just laughed, "Don't eeeeven go there. How many times has he saved you from death now? Like, a thousand or so? If anyone else attempted to say half the shit you say to him, well, I'm pretty sure you know what would happen. Not to mention the few times I've seen you two alone, you two are actually nice to eachother." Edgar said, watching Michelle's face turn red as she erased a line on the paper.

"What are you talking about? When?" Michelle asked nervously, looking up from her paper finally.

"Hmm let's see, perfect example was last week when you fell asleep on him when you two were watching T.V. together. You came asking everyone the next day that you didn't remember going to bed. Well, now you know what happened. He was the one that took you up to your bed."

"Shut up are you serious! Why were you even watching? I mean what are you some sort of stalker now!" She asked, wanting to die from embarrassment.

"Well, I was on my way to the kitchen and it just caught my eye so I kept watching. I thought it was cute." Edgar said with a smile. Michelle stood up, "Ok, I'm finished talking about this now. Look, it's eight o'clock, my shift was over an hour ago... I'm going to go change out of this uniform and take a shower ok? I'll see you later." She said, putting several papers together and sticking them into a folder.

Edgar sighed and watched her leave the room as Vegeta re-entered. He watched as she ran by him without saying anything and raised an eyebrow, "The hell is her problem?" He asked Edgar. Edgar yawned and opened a can of soda, "Oh nothing, we were just talking about... stuff. I thought you were eating?"

"I WAS eating, now I'm going to back to train. What kind of "stuff"?" Vegeta asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Oh you know, just talking about this guy she likes. She won't admit she likes him and he won't admit he likes her. That's all." Edgar said with amusment.

"Hmph, what a bunch of immature teen rubbish." Vegeta responded, Edgar noticed the slight hint of jealousy in his voice and just laughed.

"Well the guy she likes is really hot. I think you'd like him." Edgar said, laughing on the inside about Vegeta actually thinking there was some guy she liked. Who could it have possibly been? The two didn't even attend school since they already worked. Hell, she never even left Capsule Corp unless her and Edgar went out to see a movie or something.

"Hmph, yea right, he's probably a weak little human loser that goes with her to sch-..." Vegeta stopped when he finally remembered she had graduated two years ago. "Do you mean-"

"Well Vegeta I have to go, promised Bulma I'd babysit while she went out! Hope you enjoyed your meal! See ya!" Edgar said as he exited the room. Vegeta just watched as his friend left the room and sneered, "What do I care anyways?" He said to himself, entering the GR and turning the gravity to 500. He'd known the two since they were only kids.. He'd met Edgar when he was only ten and Michelle when she was only eleven.

He couldn't stand Michelle at first... but as the years passed, they became close friends. Him and Bulma had gotten together when she was only thirteen. How was he supposed to know he would end up falling for Michelle as she aged? His attraction to the young blonde girl had begun when she turned fifteen, which he admitted was REALLY wrong. He had feelings for Michelle for almost four long years and had never said anything about it.

Him and Edgar had often talked about many things as well. He considered Edgar a close friend, one of the few people he could talk to. He hadn't told him about his feelings for Michelle either. Hell, Edgar and Michelle had known more about the saiyan's past then anyone had.

He growled, shaking the thoughts from his head as he began performing push-ups in the bone crushing gravity with one finger. _'I need to stop thinking about this kind of pointless crap and just train! Damn it... I know you shall return one day Kakarot... and I WILL beat you!' _He thought to himself.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter 1, I hope at least someone liked it and not everyone is as close minded here as I heard from one of my friends. Please review and I'll get chapter 2 up, I have it written but no point in posting if no one likes it right? 


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter 2: Unexpected

"Alright Edgar, Trunks is in his room asleep. I don't think he'll be waking up for the rest of the night but if he does, you know what to do. He's a good kid but you know how he gets sometimes. What can you really expect from a four year old though right?" Bulma said, putting her coat on with a smile.

"Don't worry Bulma, he's really no trouble most of the time." Edgar responded. He looked at the sleeping child and wondered if Future Trunks was ever going to come back. He had met the half-saiyan for the first time when he had defeated Frieza. He was only eleven back then. Again they met when he was only fourteen.

_'Hmm.. if I'm seventeen... he must be around twenty-one by now.. I wonder if he'll even come back to visit..'_ Edgar thought to himself curiously.

"Ok well I'm off, hey where's Michelle? Did she get that design finished yet?" Bulma asked as she took her purse from the couch and began searching it's contents.

"Umm, I saw her working on it earlier. I'm pretty sure she's almost finished." Edgar responded, sitting down.

"Man, you two are so lucky you're like my own children and I don't have the heart to fire you sometimes!" Bulma said with a laugh.

Edgar smiled, "Hey, I get all my work done. Michelle does most of the time too, she was just... distracted today."

"Well, you know I was only kidding. Is something wrong with her?" Bulma asked with a concerned tone, looking up from her purse.

"Oh no no. She's just fine, don't worry. Um Bulma before you leave can I ask you a personal question?" Edgar asked nervously.

Bulma just blinked, "Well sure Edgar, what's on your mind?" The blue haired woman asked.

"I know it's not really any of my business, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to I'll understand. Are you and Vegeta still together?" He asked, Bulma looked away at the question.

"Well I do suppose it would be your business, you're like one of my children after all and I don't see a problem with asking. Vegeta and I aren't together anymore. After Trunks was born I had thought we were. I guess I was just in denial.. I mean it's not like I don't want to be with him... but he..." Bulma trailed off and suddenly looked at her watch, "Hey I'm late! Edgar I'm sorry but I really have to go!" She said heading for the door.

"All right Bulma, have fun. I'll see you in a few hours." Edgar said, waving to Bulma at she closed the door behind her.

Edgar smiled as she closed the door, _'I was right! Now I can say "Told you so!" right to Michelle's face!'_ He thought happily as he went to check on the sleeping Trunks once again.

Michelle sighed as she stepped out of the shower, the whole time all she thought about was Vegeta. Usually when she was in the shower she didn't think about much of anything except which one of the seven shampoo bottles she was going to use. Though, she did think about the saiyan alot, lately he would be on her mind more and more. Her chat with Edgar had only confirmed her feelings towards him, and she didn't know what to do.

There was no way she could possibly act on them even if what Edgar said WAS true. Bulma had practically raised her, the thirty-three year old woman was pretty much like a mother to her... She couldn't act on her feelings for Vegeta if Bulma obviously still loved him, could she?

She closed her eyes in frustration as she wrapped her hair in a towel, _'GAH! Stop it Michelle! Get a hold of yourself would you! He's Vegeta! The prince of all assholes!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly as the door to the bathroom opened with a loud bang. She instantly felt her face turn red when her eyes registered who was standing in the doorway.

She quickly covered her chest, why did her towel have to be on the other side of the bathroom? "VEGETA! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET OUT!" Michelle shouted, leaning against the wall.

"I need to use the toilet woman! Get out! You've been in here for nearly an hour!" He responded, his eyes not leaving her.

Her eyes narrowed with anger, did he expect her to leave the bathroom naked while he just stared like that!

"Excuse me? Hello I'm naked!" She screamed with wide eyes. Vegeta just smirked, "I can see that." Damn it! Why did that stupid smirk of his always turn her on?

"I KNOW YOU CAN SEE THAT! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! TURN AROUND FOR A MINUTE YOU PERVERT!" She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe he just saw her naked! This had to be the most embarrassing day of all time!

"Pervert?" Vegeta growled and turned around, "I really don't get you humans! What's the big deal about being seen naked anyway?"

Michelle grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her with a sigh of relief, "Being naked is something only lovers should share with eachother! It's not something everyone should be able to see! Not only that, but it's just embarrassing!" She responded, wiping some of the fog from the mirror.

"Hmph, I still don't get it!" He said, turning back around just as she did from the mirror. The two stared in an awkward silence and she felt herself once again turning red, "Well, I guess I'll let you pee now." Michelle said, exiting the bathroom and clutching the towel like it was her life.

His smirk returned, "Among other things." He said, closing the door and locking it. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she put a hand to her mouth, did he mean what she thought he meant!

_'No... freakin.. way! No no no! He meant among other things you know like... taking a crap? Or taking a shower! Or shaving!'_ She thought to herself, trying to push the thought from her head. Suddenly she thought of Edgar. _'He'll know!'_ She thought, leaving to find her friend.

"Edgar! Oh my God, there you are!" Michelle exclaimed after finally finding her friend. He raised an eyebrow, "Ok, what's with the towel?" Michelle looked around to make sure Vegeta wasn't around before telling him.

"Oh my freaking God Edgar you'll never believe what just happened!" She said, turning red. Her friend just smiled, "Let me guess, you and Vegeta had hot passionate sex in the shower?" Michelle sweat dropped at his response.

"NO! just what do you take me for anyway? Some kind of slut!" She shouted angrily. "SHHH! You're going to wake Trunks up!" He whispered loudly. She put a hand over her mouth, "Oops sorry! I forgot how close to his room we were."

Edgar nodded, "It's ok, just remember not to shout. Oh, and about the slut thing, it wouldn't be slutty at all. He's a single man that you've known for like eight years now." Edgar replied. Her expression saddened suddenly, "Single man Edgar? Why do you keep saying that when we both know he's with-"

"He's not with anyone. Bulma told me herself just an hour ago." He stated proudly, happy to know he was right the whole time. Michelle thought her heart had stopped when he finished his sentence.

"Wh... What? You talked to her about this? What was said? You didn't mention me did you?" She asked, making sure her voice was low enough so she wouldn't disturb Trunks.

"Calm down. Of course I didn't mention you. All I did was ask her if Vegeta and her were still together. She told me as much as she'd like to be with him, they've been seperated ever since Trunks was born. Which by the way, is exactly what I've been trying to tell you for years!"

Michelle didn't know whether to be thrilled or depressed by the news. She sunk into the couch behind her and sighed. Edgar just stared at her in confusion, what could possibly have been the problem? It was the best news she could have ever recieved wasn't it?

Vegeta was one of the hottest men in the universe, he was single, he was a prince, and he had an obvious interest in the girl for years. He didn't get it, if Vegeta was gay he would've been all over him after hearing that news. So what was the problem?

"Michelle what's wrong? This is good news! Even though it's not really news since I've known for years." Michelle just shook her head, "And who exactly is it good news FOR?"

Edgar raised an eyebrow, "Uhmmmm... YOU! I know I'd sure as hell consider it good news to find out Vegeta liked me AND that he's single." The girl sighed again, "Yea.. That alone would've been good news... but you left one part out Edgar..."

He scratched his head in confusion, "Um... what?" She sighed again and unwrapped the towel from her almost dried hair, "You said that Bulma said, 'as much as she would still like to be with him', meaning she still loves him right?"

Again, Edgar raised an eyebrow, "And?" Michelle sweat dropped, "And! Hello Edgar! Bulma is like our mom! I could never betray her like that after all she's done for me! For us! Don't you get it!"

Edgar lowered his head, so that was it. She DID have a good point but... "Well, ok I see your point.. but Michelle you have to also consider yourself here, and Vegeta as well. What about YOUR feelings?" He asked as she stared blankly at the wall across from her.

"Well I-" Before she could continue, Bulma had walked in. "Oh hey guys! What's up? The meeting was shorter then I thought it was going to be. I really hate some of those corporate bastards." She said, taking her jacket off.

"Oh hey Bulma..." Michelle said, trying to pull off a tone that showed everything was normal. Bulma ran a hand through her hair, "Well guys I'm going to head to bed for the night, I'm exhausted from that stupid meeting. Edgar, thanks for watching Trunks! And Michelle, did you get that design finished yet dear?"

Michelle stood up, feeling kind of awkward about being there in her towel. "I'm sorry Bulma... I wasn't feeling very well today.. I promise I'll have it finished tomorrow.. Um.. good night guys." She said, turning for the exit. Edgar noticed a small tear fall from her left eye as she turned to leave. Edgar got up to follow her but Vegeta appeared suddenly in the doorway.

"Woman! That stupid machine is acting up again! Fix it!" He demanded. Bulma's eyes narrowed at him, "I'm sorry Vegeta it's just going to have to wait! I'm tired and I'm going to bed now if you don't mind!" She said with frustration, she hated how he only came to her when he needed her to fix something.

Vegeta just growled, "Fine! Fix it tomorrow then! I don't need that stupid thing anyways!" He said, crossing his arms and walking off. Edgar said good night to Bulma and chased after Vegeta, "Vegeta wait!" Edgar called. The saiyan stopped and turned to him, "What is it? I want to go to bed so make it fast."

"Oh sorry, well I just wanted to ask if you knew what was wrong with Michelle?" Edgar asked him, knowing full well the saiyan didn't know but wanted to see if he's say or do something about it. Vegeta raised an annoyed eyebrow, "What are you talking about? How the hell would I know what's wrong with that woman."

"Well... she was crying.. maybe she just needs to be alone... Well good night Vegeta.. I will see you tomorrow." Edgar said, parting from the saiyan. Vegeta watched as he turned the corner and headed for one of the bathrooms.

"Hmph..." He grunted, making his way up the stairs towards his room, which happened to be right next to Michelle's and across from Edgar's. Michelle's door was open, it was dark in the room, but still emitted a soft glow. He looked in to see it was coming from the T.V.

Michelle was laying on her bed on her stomach flipping anxiously through the channels. Her bed was turned in a way that she wasn't able to know Vegeta was standing at the doorway. She sighed and took another bite of her steak.

"Hey." Vegeta said, not being able to think of an insult to get her attention. She turned with wide eyes and a mouth full of food. She sat up quickly in her bed, knowing he'd seen her in her night clothes which only consisted of a shirt and panties, "VEGETA! How long were you standing there!" She shouted with a red face.

"Long enough. Don't worry it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said with a smirk, walking into her room and laying down on her bed.

"Hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing in my bed?" She demanded, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

He yawned and took her plate of food from her rudely. "HEY! Vegeta! What the hell man!" She crossed her arms angrily as he took a bite. He grimaced, "Hey, this isn't Edgar's cooking! You made this didn't you?"

She looked away, embarrassed, "Well it was for me in the first place not you!" Still grumbling to himself, Vegeta ate the meal of steak and potatoes. Why should she care enough to bother with his opinion? "Well, this is horrible." Vegeta said between mouthfuls.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "If you can't compliment me," Her temper responded, "the least you can do is not insult me... or just leave me alone... I'm not in the mood.."

Vegeta regarded her silently for a moment. "Fine. I like your shirt." He gulped down a mouthful of potatoes. "It shows your chest rather nicely."

Michelle stared at him in disbelief, "You are dispicable Vegeta." She snapped. "Even if lots of people have said that to me." She joked and glanced at him only briefly before looking away. "So, you're a slut then?"

"IT WAS A JOKE! I am not!" She exclaimed, inches from his face. Even the saiyan prince was startled by her volume. "You may be a prince, but you've got a lot to learn about how to treat a girl!"

"I appologize. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Vegeta retorted with a cool smirk. Michelle fumed. She would have loved to hit him. A punch, even a slap would have done wonders, but she didn't dare. It was, after all, Vegeta, and his retaliation would be severe. "You son of a...…" she hissed, unable to generate a worse enough insult. She trembled in rage and frustration. "I'm not a little girl anymore Vegeta!" The blonde said at last through clenched teeth.

"Oooooo how original." He said as he brought a hand to her chin. She gulped, surprised by his touch. "But really, it's not like I haven't noticed you're not eleven anymore. Perhaps..." he said, his breath inches from her face.

"Perhaps…you're hoping I'll treat you more like a lady." His hand slid slowly down her neck, over her collarbone and chest, until his index finger curled around the top button of her silk shirt. "Or like a woman."

"I don't need shit from you!" She snapped, though her voice sounded no louder than a whisper. She couldn't believe he was saying these things to her, she'd always wanted for this to happen, but it couldn't... not now... As much as she wanted him, she couldn't do this to Bulma! And she wouldn't.

Well, that's all for chapter 2. Thanks to the three people that reviewed chap 1. XD


End file.
